I'm Still Here, Dean
by ObsessedWithJayyVonMonroe
Summary: Dean's feeling lonely, drinking his worries away when Castiel shows up. What ensues? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.


Dean Winchester was currently in a motel room, drinking whiskey, straight from the bottle. He had just lost not only Sam but Kevin as well. He knew he should be out there looking for Sam but he had no idea where to begin and so here he was alone, all alone. He hated the feeling of being alone. It was...depressing. Truth was, he had never liked being alone. He was sulking and lost in his own thoughts when he heard a gravelly voice behind him, making him jump in surprise.

"Dean." The voice belonged to none other then Castiel, an angel. and Dean's only friend.

"Jeez, you scared me Cas. You've got to stop doing that." Dean said, going to take another drink but Castiel could smell the strong smell of whiskey on Dean's breath from all the way at the other side of the room.

Castiel walked towards him, his stride graceful, just as an angel's should be. "You're drunk."

"So?" Dean said simply, saying nothing more then that simple word.

"Dean." Castiel began in a firm tone, "Give me the bottle." He reached for it but Dean quickly moved the bottle out of Castiel's reach making the angel sigh, an irritated sigh.

"Give me the bottle, Dean." He said again, this time his tone more stern then before. Dean tried to prevent Castiel from taking it but he Castiel grabbed it anyway. He walked into the bathroom, pouring the whiskey down the drain before returning to Dean and sitting down beside him on the bed. Castiel gave Dean one look and instantly Dean knew what he was saying. His look transferred to 'What's wrong, Dean?'.

"You know damn well what's wrong Cas." Dean began, his muscles tense and his jaw clenched. "I've lost Sam and Kevin's dead because of me! You shouldn't be here Cas." Dean's hazel eyes swam with emotion, emotion that broke Cas' heart. What was this aching feeling in his chest? He had never experienced such an emotion before.

"Why not, Dean?" Castiel asked, a puzzled expression crossing the angel's beautiful features. Dean in return sighed at his words. The Winchester was silent for a little while before he spoke up.

"Because, everyone I'm around, they die or I lose them. One way or another, I lose them." Dean added after a really long moment of silence and Cas patiently waiting for an answer.

Castiel paused, thinking over his words. How was he going to comfort the emotional Winchester? He had never seen Dean so...emotional before. It really was saddening. "I'm still here, Dean." He spoke softly, "I'm not going anywhere." He placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and the two stared at each other for more then five minutes. It was basically one of their many eye-sex stares. The sexual tension was high and Dean's eyes travelled down to the angel's lips. What was Dean thinking? He wasn't sure what Dean was going to do or say next. But, then Castiel saw the look in Dean's eyes. One that humans called 'desire'. He had seen these looks shared between men and women before but never between two men.

Castiel blinked at him, no were words were needed to be said as they stared down each other as if they were undressing each other with their eyes and oh what lovely images those were.

_I want you..._

_I want you too..._

Were the silent unspoken words that their looks translated too. Castiel wasn't aware he had the same look in his eyes, all he knew is he had a strong desire to kiss Dean just like he had kissed Meg before. However, Dean beat him too it, capturing Castiel's lips with his own, closing his hazel eyes as he licked at the other male's bottom lip.

All sorts of unfamiliar and unknown emotions bubbled up inside of Castiel. Why was his heart thumping in his chest like it would jump out at any moment? What was this feeling as if his stomach was doing flips when Dean kissed him? Was something wrong? No, he decided there was nothing wrong at all. He'd know if there was something wrong, right?

Dean chuckled after pulling his mouth away from Castiel's. "I can hear the gears shifting in your head, Cas. You think to much, just relax and feel." Dean said before capturing Cas' lips with his own again.

Feel...if Dean wanted him to feel then he shall do exactly that. He pressed his lips back against Dean's and kissed him, Dean shoving his tongue into the kiss and wrapping it around Castiel's tongue. This wasn't new to the angel as he had done it before with a demon but anything beyond this certainly was. Well, he wasn't a virgin but he had never been with a male either. This was wrong in God's eyes, right? Castiel decided it didn't matter, the big man upstairs had abandoned him long before now and he found that he didn't care that being with another man was wrong in God's eyes.

He had no clue what he was in for. Especially not with the sexy experienced Dean Winchester. Who certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing while Castiel just followed his lead.

After a moment Dean had to pull away from the kiss to breath for air, nothing but a string of saliva connecting the two's lips. Dean moved his lips to Castiel's ear and he whispered in his ear, his hot breath dancing along his ear and making the angel shiver at the feeling of it. "Just relax and enjoy..." Dean whispered in a low husky tone before he nibbled on the male's ear before he moved his hands down the male's clothed shirt, feeling over the muscles there. Castiel figured the next step was to take of their clothes and he had no problem with doing that. Especially with the sexy man in front of him. He shrugged off his trench coat, tossing it aside and it landed onto the table that was nearby.

Dean gripped the bottom of Castiel's white shirt and pulled it up and over Castiel's head, tossing it aside. It landed somewhere beside the bed. Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw the sight of Castiel's well sculpted chest.

Castiel looked down at Dean's shirt, wanting him to take it off and Dean understood that he did without even saying a word. Dean pulled his shirt off and tossed that piece of clothing off to the side as well. He smirked his famous sexy smirk when he noticed Castiel staring at his chest and six pack. "You're going to enjoy seeing the rest of me much more, Cas." He whispered, looping his fingers in the parts of Cas' pants that was suppose to hold a belt and jerking him closer by doing that, eyes meeting Castiel's and then their lips were on each others again. A kiss full of burning desire, full of passion, and pure need.

Dean had to break the kiss to allow them to breath, both males panting for breath. "Pants. Off. Now." Dean growled out at Castiel in a commanding tone and the angel nodded his understanding, happily obeying he quickly began to unbutton and unzip his pants, kicking off his shoes. After he kicked off hi shoes he pulled the jeans down and off.

Castiel groaned in pleasure, looking up at his human. "Dean..." He said in that sexy gravelly voice of his, the voice that drove Dean wild.

"Yes?" Dean asked in a low husky tone, watching as Castiel shook his head.

"Never mind." The angel said earning an arched eyebrow from Dean.

"Cas...say it." Dean said to Castiel who sighed and spoke up again.

"I want you." The next thing he heard was a laugh, a confused expression crossing Castiel's features. "What? What do you find so funny about this current situation?"

Dean pressed his hand to Castiel's chest, gently pushing him on his back onto the bed before climbing on top of him, grinding their clothed erections against each other, hissing at the pleasure.

Dean smirked at Castiel, "Nothing, you're just so adorable." He breathed, attacking Castiel's neck with nips, bites and licks. Castiel moaned and arched his neck a little to give his lover better access to his neck. Dean began to suck hard on the flesh of his neck, creating a hickey.

Castiel didn't mind that Dean had marked him as his, in fact he loved it. He suddenly let out a soft quiet groan as Dean began to rub him through his boxers, Dean's other hand had went to Castiel's nipple and he began flicking his thumb over it, pulling at it a little. He moved his head down to the other nipple and began sucking. Every teasing action drove Castiel wild.

"Nnngh...Dean, stop..." What was the word they called this? Ah, yes! "...teasing. Please..." Castiel breathed, eyes clouding with lust, making the angel look so...naughty yet he still held his naïve innocence. Dean loved that Castiel looked both innocent and naughty. All at the same time.

Castiel found himself bucking his hips impulsively as if his body was acting on his own accord. Dean smirked at Castiel, that smirk making Castiel's breath catch in his throat. "I'm just getting started, Cas." Dean said before he went back to his teasing, kissing down Castiel's chest, planting butterfly kisses down his stomach and down towards Castiel's crotch. He gripped Castiel's boxers down slowly and sexily with his teeth.

Castiel groaned at the mere sight, that was the...-Was the word sexist? Yes, he had remembered Dean saying such things about women- thing he had ever seen. Castiel was still completely new to this but he figured Dean was going to be a damn good teacher. He seemed experienced in being with a male as well. Was it possible that Dean had slept with many men before and just has never mentioned it to Sam? Preferring to make him think he was straight? Was Dean ashamed of it? Castiel didn't see why, there was nothing to be ashamed of. He realized Dean was right, he was doing way to much thinking. Time to shut up and simply enjoy.

Dean watched as Castiel's muscles relaxed, finally the damn angel relaxed and stopped thinking. All he could think about was Castiel. He pulled the boxers down the rest of his legs with his hand, tossing them aside. He gripped Castiel's cock, making his best friend shiver at the warm feeling of Dean's hand. Dean could feel Castiel's cock hardening in his hand. Dean loved that he could effect Cas this much. It pleased him greatly, not to mention gave him an ego boost. Dean looked down at Castiel, breath once again catching in his throat at the sexy angel before him.

Castiel's eyes widened as he suddenly felt something wet on his length, that something wet being Dean's tongue. It felt great, more then great actually. He whimpered and clutched at the bed sheets as he watched that tongue go up and down, up and down, up and down. Dean was lapping at his cock like it was a Lolly Pop. Dean groaned at the taste of Castiel's cock. It was better then he had imagined it would taste like. Dean pulled his tongue away, making Castiel groan and look down at Dean as if asking him 'why did you stop?'

However, Dean said nothing. Instead he licked his lips and before Castiel could say or do anything Dean had taken the head of Castiel's cock into his mouth and began sucking at it, making Castiel open his mouth in a long erotic slightly loud moan. He enjoyed the sound of Dean sucking his cock, purposely(unknowingly to Castiel), made sucking noises just to drive him wild.

Dean breathed through his nose, squeezing at the part of Castiel's cock he wasn't sucking and held his hip down with his free hand. He closed his eyes and licked up the salty, tangy pre-cum. Dean hummed around Castiel's length, sending vibrations along his cock and making it more pleasurable. Castiel gritted his teeth and hissed at the pleasure he was getting.

God, Dean was going to kill him! This was the most amazing pleasure he has ever felt. He didn't feel this way with the angel he had been with before. There was just something about Dean that drove him crazy more then he knew anyone else would be able to. He bucked his hips a little, making Dean gag, having not expected it. His blue eyes held concerned for Dean and he stopped bucking his hips. "Are you alright, Dean?" The angel asked in concern.

Dean pulled his mouth off of Castiel's cock with a nice 'pop' sound, gasping for much needed air, while stroking his cock. "I'm okay Cas." He said to Castiel with a reassuring smile. "Just try to not buck your hips like that, alright?" Dean told him softly.

Castiel nodded at his words, "My apologies."

Dean went back to sucking his cock, relaxing his throat and moving his mouth up and down at a fast pace. Castiel slowly tangled his fingers in Dean's brown locks and tugged lightly while his other hand clenched around the bed sheets. The pleasure was overwhelming, so damn overwhelming. He didn't know how much longer he could last, especially with the way Dean was determined to suck as fast as he could.

Without warning Castiel would bite his lip hard enough to draw blood and felt his balls tightening, his cock twitching, he soon came inside of Dean's mouth and Dean eagerly drank it down, he didn't waste a bit. Dean then pulled his mouth off and licked his lips. "Delicious." He sucked two fingers and slowly inserted one into Castiel's ass, making him grunt in discomfort but it didn't hurt. Dean captured Castiel's mouth with his own, letting Castiel taste himself on Dean's tongue.

Castiel found it strange to taste himself but it didn't taste horrible. In fact it tasted kind of good. Dean wiggled around his finger and inserted another, Castiel's moans were muffled and he bit down on Dean's lip, making Dean groan as well. Dean kept wiggling his fingers around making it nice and wet before pulling his mouth away from Castiel's and sucking at Castiel's earlobe.

"Dean...please..." Castiel breathed in a breathless tone.

"Please, what?" Dean muttered, biting at Castiel's earlobe.

"I want you...inside of me." Castiel said, making Dean shiver in anticipation.

"As you wish, Cas." Dean said, pulling the rest of his clothing off, his rock hard cock springing free from his confines and he inserted his cock into Castiel's ass slowly, he watched as the angel gritted his teeth. "Shh...it'll feel better in a minute." He said and sure enough it did, Castiel rocking his hips a little, silently telling Dean to start moving and so Dean did. Moving in and out of Castiel at a slow pace. He groaned as Castiel's walls hugged his cock tightly. "So...damn...sexy." Dean breathed, biting down on Castiel's shoulder and making a bite mark.

"Oooo...ngh!" Castiel moaned in pleasure, locking his legs around Dean's waist tightly. Dean's hands rested on Castiel's hips, his grip tight. "Faster...Dean." Castiel breathed and Dean couldn't help but obey. Dean began to fuck Castiel faster, making the angel moan louder and louder. Dean relished in the sexy sounds of Castiel's moans. His nails dug into Castiel's hips a little, making Castiel hiss in pain but he didn't seem to mind. No words needed to be said, none at all. The passion and desire was enough to tell each other how much they cared. Sweat collected on their bodies, moans and skin slapping skin.

Dean was getting to where he couldn't take it anymore, the moans, the grunts, the gasps, the feeling of his cock against Castiel's tight walls. He could tell Castiel was getting close as well. He made sure to hit the male's prostate over and over while still stroking him. Dean moved his other hand to his fingers with Castiel's, an intimate and sweet gesture.

Castiel's moans neared screams when Dean began hitting his prostate, his vision blurred, making him see stars. He yelped out in pleasure as he came all over Dean's hand. "Dean!" He moaned Dean's name as he came and at that point that was all it took for Dean's body to shudder and he too got pushed over that wonderful edge, unleashing ropes and ropes of his seed into Castiel's ass before pulling out of him and collapsing onto the bed beside Castiel, both breathing heavily,wrapping an arm around him. He stared into those beautiful eyes of Castiel's. He hadn't sorted out his feelings for Castiel yet, there was certainly something there, but he knew one thing. As long as Castiel could prevent it, he would never leave and would always be there.

All of a sudden Dean didn't feel so lonely anymore...not as long as he had the angel. He buried his head in the crook of Castiel's neck and closed his eyes, catching his breath.

What was this feeling that Castiel was feeling? The way he felt all warm and fuzzy inside, the way he felt truly happy and the way his belly did lips. Was this what the humans called love? He had observed human behavior, how they acted when they were in love but he had no idea it would feel this strong and good.

"I think...I think I love you Dean." He said to Dean after a moment of hesitation and waited for Dean to speak up. He was silent for a long time and Castiel was worried that he had said something wrong.

"I love you too, Cas." He finally said after a heated discussion in his head with himself and then Dean had fallen fast asleep. A smile played on Castiel's lips. He felt...happy.

* * *

**Over 3,100 words! Phew, that's the longest I have ever written for a one-shot! I hope everyone enjoys this! Please leave a review.**

**Thanks to the people who told me I had wrote the same thing more then once. My internet was acting up when I wrote that so I had copied and pasted it again. Anyway, it's edited now!**

**I went for a sad, then hot, then sweet story! Hopefully it came across that way. Again, leave a review!**


End file.
